To Protect
by LeSkye
Summary: After a tragic incident that caused her to lose everything, he comes in her doorstep. [DISCONTINUED]
1. to lose everything

**I don't know what possessed me but I wrote this. Might as well give it a shot. Will be updating my another story soon. **

**This will be my first and last to declare this in this fic. I DO NOT OWN GA :) *bows**

**leave a review :) might change the title**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

All I see is red; burning everything that touches it. Faint screams and muffled voices can clearly be heard even from the torching sound that occurs above human will. No one wanted it to happen; _I_ never wanted it to happen. Why? _Why?_ If only I haven't been a rebel and followed what they say even just for tonight, everything will be fine. The thing is it's not.

There was a party that night, the party of the year as they all say. Loud booming welcomed everyone. I, the ever so sweet and bubbly lass of the class, was not frequently invited to this kind of occasion especially when alcohol is involved. They say I'm innocent, I wish I still was because after that night, my life was ruined. I drank, with a lot of persuasion from everyone who knew me, till I'm senseless. I regretted why I wore a dress that showed a lot of skin. Without me knowing, thanks to my dear friend name Tequila, I was groped here and there. I know what those jocks were doing to me yet I didn't show any sign that I don't want them to do what they want. I did the opposite like my body acted on its own.

I don't have a straight head that night. I knew I don't, but everything and everyone around me is contradicting. I took drugs but I don't know why. Everybody was cheering and I liked the attention that I got. The host of this party is a spoiled rich dude whose parents' are out of town. Nobody tried to stop us. We went wild; _I_ went wild. The last thing I remember was letting some guy touch different parts of my body, moaning as he did so, before someone yanked me out of his grasp and I blacked out.

The next thing that happened when I opened my eyes, I saw my parents' talking, screaming at me for being an idiot. I forgot to tell that I snuck out that night which I usually don't do. I wanted to ask their permission to go to the said party but I knew they wouldn't agree. They must be sane if they allowed me to. I usually just suck it up if they won't allow me but like I said, I'm not always invited in parties. Desperately, I wanted to attend so I did the worst possible thing, snuck out.

Luck isn't on my side and my parents' caught me in a worse possible position. The car stopped abruptly in front of our 3 storey house. Without ado, I limply and hurriedly walked to the porch. As I waited for my parents' to open the door, I saw their eyes full of disbelief.

"You're drunk." I knew it was not a question because if it was a question, it'll be a rhetorical one. The door was opened and I tried to push myself towards my room which was on the third floor.

"We are _so _not done with you, missy! Get your ass back here this instant, damn it." My dad never cursed, it was his first in front of me.

"No!" I grumpily said as I made my way to the second flight of stairs I have yet to cross.

"You slut! How can you disgrace your mother and me? I thought I'd raised you better! _We _raised you better."

"Dear, don't call Mikan that way! She has her faults and she's not perfect." I immediately took this chance to run to my room even though my vision's blurry. They heard my heavy footsteps as they tried to catch up to me.

"Open this goddamn door, Mikan!" My dad pounded heavily on my door as mum tried to calm him down. Being a stubborn fool as I am, I didn't open it. A loud crackle of lightning was heard and thunder soon followed.

"Why? So you could rub it on my face that I'm a slut? Get real, I am _so_ not gonna open that door." I sounded like a bitch, I hate it yet I said those mean things to my dad. My _dad._

"Fine! Be that way! Like the hell I care." He left.

"Mikan. Sweetie? Open the door please?" Mum. She's really so sweet. Too bad I'm acting like a spoiled brat.

"Not gonna happen." She paused then left like dad did.

I passed out, I suppose. I remembered that everything was blurred; my head aches til I can't take it anymore. Off I went to a dream that triggered me to do a thing that I regretted.

_It was 2 years ago. My parents, they're the best. A picnic in the meadows is what we call family time. My best friend was with us today, Hotaru. She's like a sister I never had. Everything was perfect but I wish my brother was with me. He's in America you see, studying Chemical Engineering. Haven't seen him since I was four, apparently he also went Middle School there. _

"_Baka." _

"_Mou Hotaru. I am not an idiot. Come on, let's play on those fields."_

_Perfection. It was the happiest days of my life. My best friend was there and so is mum and dad. They laughed at us with amusement as I tripped and Hotaru helping me out. I knew everything won't last long. _

_Everything blurred and scenery came to view. This time, I'm watching as my other self came hugging Hotaru. Last year, at the airport. She was leaving and my parents' didn't even care. Without her, my life changed. I'm still watching as my past self was moping around. Hotaru keeps sending letters for 2 months until it all stopped. _

_That time was when I became more irritated and became a rebel. Asking why my parents' didn't do anything? Simple, they're not here when their daughter was on the verge of breaking apart. _

I abruptly woke up, cold sweat. I tried to sit up but the banging in my head is preventing me to. It was dark, very dark for my liking. Another thunder was heard and then it dawned to me that this must be a black out. I groggily tried to get to the bathroom and get an extra candle under the sink. There's always a match there in case of emergencies so I lit the said candle and stuck to a candle holder. Before I got out, I opened the faucet on my tub to relax my muscles.

I walked towards my bed but something wet was felt under my cold bare feet then a gush if wind passed through. My window was open. I put the candle at the edge of the window sill and closed the window. I stared at our garden for awhile before I heard my tub oozing with water. The water was lukewarm, enough for me to fell asleep.

I woke up when there's something bright that pulled me out of my reverie. I though the lights was back, how I wished that was it. I opened my brown orbs and was surprised to see fire trying to make their way through my bathroom door. On instinct I panicked and put a robe around me.

My parents' muffled screams was what I fear the most. "Mikan!" Even after what I did, they cared for me. I cried, screamed and wept. There was no way I'm gonna survive this. It's my fault, if I haven't carelessly left that candle, we'll be fine. If I didn't disobey my parents, we'll be fine. _Everything would be fine._

I don't know what then happened to me but the next thing I know, I saw crimson eyes staring at me with alarm or was it just my imagination?

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I hold the hose with all my strength to the window with most damage. I think this is where the fire starts. I finally manage to disperse all the fire on the said room but my dad is still on the other side of the house, diminishing the fire. I heard a scream and I knew there was still someone alive.

This is my first to come with dad on a mission. He taught me the basics much to mum's dismay. I twisted the knob on what my instincts told me as the bathroom but to no avail. It was locked from the inside. I listened intently and I heard a sob escape. I'm guessing it's a girl.

"Damn."

Leaving me with no choice, I broke the door. Inside, I saw her wearing only a robe. She's unconscious as I carry her towards her window where the ladder is appointed.

"I got a survivor here!" I woke her up, I saw her eyes. Somehow, they're the most beautiful thing I've ever saw. I may sound mushy right now but it's true. I glanced at her again and saw that her cleavage is in view. Seeing that most firefighters are guys, I removed my Fire Proof jacket that all fire fighters are required to wear and wrapped it around her petite body. She passed out the moment our eyes met.

"Natsume! The ladder is ready. Get down now!" I did as I was told and balanced her on my right arm as I use my left to support our weight as I move downwards. "Take her to the rescue team." I made my way to where they were parked as an explosion occurred behind my back. No way someone's gonna survive that huge of an explosion.

"Let me take her." A rescuer said to me but he's a guy and the girl in my arms is almost naked, no way I'm gonna give her to him.

"I think I'll handle this." I know her, she's Serina Yamada; my school's doctor. Without any hesitation, I hand the brunette to her. She led her to a corner where there's a division for some privacy.

I waited for almost half an hour, all my wounds and burnt are now treated and bandaged. Serina went out, removed her surgical gloves and looked at me. "She's fine now. I just put some ointments and painkillers though please redo them after an hour to avoid infection. I haven't washed her body, just dab some wet towel so I advice you to let her take a bath and change the bandages on her open wounds. You can now go see her."

Inside, she's now dressed in those hospital gowns with bruises around her body though most are not very visible. I sat at the chair beside her bed and just stared at her until someone knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Natsume. I think you should go home. I'll take care of the rest." Dad said with beads of sweat all over his face.

"What about her?" I pointed my thumb towards the sleeping brunette with dad's gaze finally settling on her.

"I don't know son. She'll be an orphan for now, no survivors apart from her were found though we're still looking for the bodies of her parents. The police did a background check when you found her and she has no living relative left. Her name is Mikan Sakura."

I pondered on something, on what to do then finally asked him. "Dad, can we not take her in?"

"It's not that easy."

"But I know that mum will love her and Aoi too. Come on dad." I wanted to say please but hey, I have my pride.

"Agh. Just bring her home, _for now._ Then I'll ask the authorities if they'll allow us to take custody of her. Of course, in the process we'll ask your mum and they'll ask her."

"Sure. Thanks dad."

**-time skip-**

I drove my sleek red Ferrari I got from granddad last month as an early birthday gift for my 18th birthday towards my home. She's riding shotgun and I let her wore my varsity jacket I found at the back seat.

The drive was silent though many citizens evacuated as I rode further away from the area where the accident happened. It was 2 in the morning, most roads were deserted. My stomach grumbled; I forgot I hadn't finished my dinner when the siren made a noise indicating a fire has started.

After almost an hour of leisure driving, we arrived at our _mansion_.

Hey, my dad might be a fire fighter but mum's family is rich. Mum, Kaoru Takahashi-Hyuuga, was supposed to be the only heiress of their company but she loved dad so much she declined, leaving me, their oldest son, to be the heir. That's why I got a Ferrari for my stinkin' birthday.

I parked my car at the underground garage and promptly went to the brunette's side of the door to hoist her up.

"Hey, wake up." I shook her gently but she showed no signs of waking up. Leaving me with no choice, I buttoned my jacket securely so her body would be covered and again, I carried her. As expected, what greeted me was darkness. I know my way around my house so darkness won't stop me.

As I stepped in the first step of the grand staircase, a lamp flickered open. Mum. She worries too much.

"Natsume? Are you alright? Where's your dad?" I was facing my back at her so she didn't notice the sleeping woman in my arms.

"Still investigating what caused the fire mum. He'll be home in one piece so chill." I heard her sigh. _Women_, they're paranoid.

"Fine. Hey dear, what's that in your arms?" I knew I can't hide this for her and surely enough; he'll bombard me with questions later on. I turned to her hesitantly and she was shocked. _Duh_. "_Who's_ that?"

"According to dad, she's Mikan Sakura. It's her family's house that caught the fire; I saved her just in time. She has no living relatives left so I took her in. Can't leave this harmless girl alone, right?" Mum knew she has no choice since I am as stubborn as I can be. She neared her and I let her see the brunette's features.

"Oh dear. She has burns and cuts all over. I'll go get some medicine. In the meantime, prepare some water and don't dare undress her." She's paranoid, I tell you she is. I carried her towards my room, I don't know why though. She's gotta be grateful since she's the first woman, except my sister and mum, to enter my room.

I laid her in my bed and immediately made the hot water run in my tub. I noticed mum entered with a first aid kit, towel and clothes. "Help me Natsume; I have to wash her wounds." I carried Mikan _again_, and gently dump her in my tub with her hair tied in a bun that I did myself. Outside, I waited until mum was done.

"Help me again dear. God, she's a heavy sleeper." _No duh_. And yes, you guessed it. I carried her again in my bed but now, she's wearing a night gown mum lend her. After a few minutes, her wounds are now treated and mum left us be.

She shivered even though she's under the covers so again, I made her wear my varsity jacket gently as to not to wake her up. When she was settled, she slept peacefully. It was about around five in the morning when I fell asleep with me kneeling beside the bed.

The next thing I remember was when mum shook me awake and advised me to sleep in the couch in my room instead. I sleep walked I suppose since when I woke up, a blanky covered me to warm me in the cold October wind.

I knew, deep inside, that Mikan's arrival will change our, _my,_ lives forever. And it was not pure coincidence, it was fate that brought her here. Or so I thought.

* * *

***Mikan not a popular girl in school so being invited in a party, she thought she might get her chance to get noticed. Yeah, she's OOC here but she's drunk. She not herself thanks to alcohol.  
*Natsume's the only heir to the empire of the Takahashi so even though his dad was a fire fighter, they're filthy rich. I'll be explaining it further next chap.**

**So? anything that confuses you? Ask me. :)**

**9:01am 5/25/12**


	2. suspicions

Hello ~ I am here again :) I was supposed to update Raven Intensity but all my thoughts were in this story. I swear I'll update it soon enough. I've been busy watching anime. Gomen.

Anyways. I didn't proof read it so beware of Grammatical errors and typos.

On with the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I woke up from the couch with a groan. I pondered for a moment how the hell I ended up there. As I think, the events happened a few hours ago came rushing in. I immediately looked over my bed to see if she was still there; true enough, there she was, sprawled. _11:24 am_, it's almost noon! Shit. I have class today, the first class of the week. The most hated day by the students, Monday. I was about to rush in the bathroom when mum came barging in.

"Don't you know how to knock?" One thing I hated about people was lack of respect of privacy. Mum knew very well that I hate people who barges through my door.

"Oh, I see you're awake." Obviously trying to avoid my question. I rolled my eyes and I knew she didn't miss that.

"Well, unlike someone who doesn't need to hurry and go to school who, of course, came marching in like she own the room." I meant it sarcastically, we always bicker but not this early. Usually, she wakes me up half an hour before the class starts. Half an hour is not enough for me so I always, and I mean always, had my alarm clock set an hour before the late bell rung automatically. Now, I wonder why I didn't wake up on time considering I also had it on snooze.

"Oh I know that look and tone, You're blaming me for you waking up late." Really? Great job, you finally figured it out. Note the sarcasm people. "For your information, I did try to wake you up, me with your alarm clock, but you didn't even move. So considering what you've been through last night, I called you in sick." One thing I really love about mum is that she understands.

"Thanks."

"Now you're being grateful? Boys." She made it sound like a bad thing. "Anyways, here's some food. And for your guest too." I followed her gaze towards the brunette sleeping peacefully under my covers with my Varsity Jacket wrapped around her. Mum left our food which consists of Porridge, french toast, a glass of milk for each of us and a pitcher of Ice cold water.

She stirred, I felt it even if she's like 10 feet away from me. Being born from a father who's obssessed to fire fighting, you're instincts will eventually sharpen. I walked over to her and ever so slowly, she opened her eyes. My very own widen with mostly of shock. The eyes I've seen the night before were alive but now, it's like looking at some plain eyes with no color.

I saw her dull brown orbs filled with fright as she backed away until her back hit the headboard. She must have been traumatized for what happened to her and her family though I still can't get over how her eyes looked so dead. I didn't notice it that I was starring at her until she whimpered and hugged my Jacket protectively around her.

"Look. I'm not going to hurt you so you can just chill." As gently as I could, I tried to comfort her in my own way. I neared her and even though I said those to her, her expression didn't change and she still can't bring herself to trust me. Usually, I'd let her be and go on with my life but this girl is just different. Like she was there to be protected. She craved to be protected. Then an idea pop into mind. If she was too frightened to talk, then maybe she's not too frightened to write right? Might as well give it a shot.

I rummaged through my school stuff and finally found it. A notebook **(a/n: the wide notebook that you use for drawing. sorry, don't know what its called)**, the one that I still haven't used for Art class. I can still buy another since she need it the most right now.

"Here. Write what you wanted to say." I didn't hand it to her directly but I left it just outside her invisible barrier. Yes, I just made up some barrier thingy around her in my head. A barrier no one was allowed to enter, _yet_.

She looked at me anxiously, trying to figure out what my motives are. I shrugged when she fastly grab a hold of the notebook and pen. "So, now that you trust me enough to write something, tell me. What do you feel?" I saw her questioning eyes, trying to understand my question so I decided to make it more understandable in her state. "Do you feel hurt anywhere?" She just shook. Of course, some question like that wouldn't need to have a written answer.

"Let's try this again. My name's Natsume Hyuuga. I saved you last night from the fire at your house. You must be Mikan Sakura right?" While I was saying that, I looked upwards as if reminiscing what happened which made me not notice how Mikan was shaking and crying badly. "Oh shit. I didn't mean it like that." I wanted to reach out but stopped myself, she might have an outbreak.

The fire, it made her cry. Made her what she was now, crying uncomfortably. I pitied her, having to lose everything with just one night. I knew it would scar her for life. After a few minutes, I decided to try a different approach. "You hungry? Here's some porridge and toast my mum did." Instead of putting it on the bed, I put the bowl on the bedside table and dragged my chair a good 6 feet away from her. Now, I was sitting at the foot side of the bed.

"So? Is it to your liking?" I asked after she ate a spoonful of it and a bite from the toast. Meekly, she nodded. Figures.

* * *

There, in this very room, both Mikan and Natsume hadn't said a word until they're finally done eating. Every once in a while, Mikan glanced at Natsume trying to figure him out and of course, Natsume didn't miss it. Natsume neared Mikan and on instinct, the brunette leaned back.

"Relax woman. I'm just gonna clean up the mess. You don't want ants biting all over you, do you?" The lad asked in a matter-of-fact tone that made Mikan think whether to allow him to get near her or not. Before she made her decision, Natsume proceeded to collect the bowls, utensils and glass much to Mikan's obvious display of fear. After a few minutes, Natsume returned.

"I don't know why you're so afraid of me. It's not like I'm gonna do something to you because if there is, I would have done it already, don't you think so?" Realization dawned and some part of her wanted to trust him. One thing's sure though, she trusted him a little. She just don't want to admit since a part of her is still anxious around him. Her trust towards him are stronger than the others since the accident. Natsume will just find a way to completely gain Mikan's trust.

Mikan scribbled on the notebook and showed it to Natsume.

_I don't know. It's like trusting you and not trusting you all at the same time._

"Hm. That so? I don't blame you. But sooner or later, you have to trust someone or forever hold your sufferings. All alone." He left after leaving the strucking words to Mikan which made her think whether to trust her savior or not.

Down the grand staircase, 2 unknown men were sitting in the couch with the Hyuuga's. Kaoru was the first to notice Natsume descend upon the stairs. "Natsume, dear. I'd like you to meet Detective Jean Carlo Delos Santos and his lackey, Mister Hans Antonio. They are here about Mikan-chan."

* * *

The moment I heard her name, I feel my body tensed. What is it with this girl? _She wanted to be protected. She craved to be protected_. And I wanted to be the one to do that. Me and no one else. Then why are two doofus inside my house?

"What about her?" I heard my husky voice in a cold manner. The question was supposed to be directed to my mum but I found myself glaring at the two unknown _creatures_ in my house.

"We're sorry for intruding like this. But it's about what happened a few hours ago." This man with burgundy hair butted in as he stood up, now I realized he was tall. Around six feet or so. A errie silence then soon followed. Does this guy plan on continuing or something? Ugh. He's wasting my time.

"According to the investigations, the fire started at the 3rd floor." I quirked him a brow, it was obvious really since the top floor took more damage than others. Is he here to state the obvious? "Where Mikan Sakura's room is located." He added. Phe. Like I didn't know that.

"I already know where her room is. I am the one who saved her, am I not?"

"Yes. Of course we knew. But, did you know that Sakura-san was the only one living in the said floor?"

"So? What's this have to do with anything?" I finally settled myself in the arm chair between the two couches.

"We wanted to ask Sakura-san what happened that night. It wasn't only their house that got burned down; half of their entire street got affected. Luckily, no lives were gone apart from her parents but we still have to find the culprit and she's the prime suspect. We expect you to follow accordingly.

I let out a throaty laugh. A sinister and evil laugh as you may say. They were shocked of course; those stupid officers and my parents. I mean who wouldn't? They just revealed to you something important and you simply laughed it off.

"Natsume! Do not be rude in front of them. You have to be thankful that we even allowed them to tell you this." Dad. Of course he'll be mad.

"No dad. I'm not laughing because I'm _trying_ to be rude. Hell, you know I'm rude without even trying but that's beside the point." I now turned to the detective-lackey combo with a serious expression on to inform them that what I'm about to tell is serious and no laughing matter. "Are you sure she'll even talk? She's traumatized, doofus. I can't even get near hear without a 5 feet or so gap. Plus, you can't force her to talk or she'll completely shut herself down to the world. I am also here. I won't allow you to force your answers out of her."

"We understand, Young Hyuuga. You are as what they say, a diligent young man. As expected from a Hyuuga and grandson of the great Takahashi-sama. We shall now have Mikan Sakura under the Witness Protection Program but as you said, she's traumatize so they'll work behind the shadows. Thank you for lending us your time. Good day." That detective concluded and didn't take no for an answer. He and his lackey, who was silent for the entire time, stood up and bowed. But as they passed me, I think that lackey glared at me for a split second. Hm. Must be my imagination.

When they left, I turned to my parents. "Who the hell were they?"

"God, Natsume. Have you been listening?" Dad, Ioran Igarashi Hyuuga, shook his head in disdain. Should've known they wouldn't understand. Before I head up to my room, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and I'm sure my parents' noticed the serious aura I am currently emitting.

"Grandfather." Yes, only one person can make me this serious. It is Hiro Takahashi. "Yes. I shall be there later this afternoon." I took everything in, I wanted to defy him, but I know I can't. "Of course. Well then Grandfather, I'll go pack now." I ended the call and I knew mum was itching to know what her dad has to say with me.

"Well?" She inquired.

I shrugged my shoulders then proceeded to make my way through the grand staircase. "Nothing really, he just wants me to be in his office later this afternoon. He said he'll be in a business trip for a week so I'll take over for now." I heard them sigh in relief. Phe. They haven't heard everything yet. When I was about to disappear out of their sight, I added "And I'll be moving in the condo he bought for me near the company. Tonight."

I know they were shock. They were just informed that their son will be moving out in a few hours. Before they can talk me out of it, which most likely they wouldn't, I entered my room with a loud thud that startled the sleeping brunette in my bed.

"Sorry." I said in a murmur. I scanned my closet then threw all the clothes necessary to my couch. Mikan was staring at me, I could tell. Rummaging through my things just made everything messier. I sighed in defeat after half an hour of choosing clothes then proceeded in packing them.

The thing is, my bag is under my bed. Going to fetch it means getting to Mikan closer. She's still terrified at me, can I manage? Silly. Of course I can! As I made my way through, she held out her notebook and showed it to me.

_Where are you going?_

"Moving out." That's it. I then hurriedly grab my bag then put all the clothes in there. I zipped everything when I heard a sob escape. Panicking, I turned around to face a crying Mikan. Her brown eyes were red and so is her nose. She must have been crying for a while now. "What's wrong Rudolph?"

She looked at me while sniffing and used my blanket to wipe out her snot. _Disgusting, _but I care less about that now. Sighing, I said "You have to be strong on your own or else you wouldn't know how wonderful life is." I don't know when I went near her but the next thing I saw was her eyes looking up to me.

"Relax kid. I know you'll do just fine on your own." I patted her head, headed towards my door and left with my bag towed behind me.

**-time skip-**

I was driving around Tokyo to figure out where my new condo is. I passed by a Shop selling guns when I saw someone rather familiar. I parked faraway not to be noticed by him but not that far so I can see what's he doing.

Now that I saw him clearly, it was the man in my house. The lackey of that detective. Who was he again? Hannah Anton? Han Anthony? Ugh. Think Natsume. Uhhh. Oh yeah. Hans Antonio. Now. What was he doing there? It's not that it isn't normal for them to go there but what is it that I'm feeling something is not right.

Oh yeah. That. I forgot to ask them why put Mikan under the Witness Protection Program. I opened my car door then coolly strided my way through. This Hans fellow seems to notice my presence and on cue, the detective appeared from the door of the gun shop.

"Ah. Young Hyuuga. What are you doing in here?" Detective Delos Santos said. Are they Mexican? Pfft.

"I should ask you the same question." I retorted. A sly smirk appeared in his lips and I knew I was dead on.

"As expected from you. I shall tell you all of it but not in this place. So many prying eyes." I had to agree with him. This place is packed.

"Wait. I really need to know this. Why put Mikan in the Witness Protection Program? She's a suspect, not a witness." A low chuckle was heard from both the detective and his lackey. What now?

"Ah yes." He neared his face to me to whisper something in my ear. "It is just a front we have to put in front of your parents'. But it is true that we have people watching the Sakura right this moment." He leaned back and put his hands deep inside his pocket. He started walking towards his car as I stared in his back.

"But why?" I said particularly at no one but this lackey heard it.

"All we know is someone's after her." He said casually as he walked pass me. This lackey who stood in the sidelines said only for me to hear. Now, my suspicions rose.

_Why are 'they' after Mikan?_

* * *

BOOM ~ second chapter, done :D

What do you think? tell me all about it :)

**6/7/12 10:30am**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey lovely people :)

Some of you must be thrilled to received an e-mail about RI being updated, some of you might say, "oh seriously? she really updated?", others may say, "that damn author. why the hell did she JUST updated?!", some includes, "YES! I've waited MONTHS for this." But also, some are surely pissed.

Look. There are times, and I'm not denying it, that I'm making things up. Excuses are my primary example. Even though I really, like REALLY, wanted to continue this goddamn story, sorry for cursing, I'm making excuses in my head like "naww, maybe later. Plus, I'm busy with school and college applications and whatnot. they'll understand." But truthfully, I'm just a lazy ass. Waiting for ideas to pop and not even trying. All day long I just watch tv, eat, sleep and play video games. Like REALLY?! WOULD THAT HELP IN BRAIN STORMING IDEAS?

To some people, yes. To me, also yes. So why not write and continue the story?

These past months really had been hectic to me. I'm not lying about college apps though. But I forgot to mention that I read, a lot. Hell, I even finished a novel with like 400 pages in 4 freakin hours! I'm THAT obsessed. It may be a good thing but with regards to the progress of my works; not so much.

Honestly, I prefer reading other peoples' works than write my own. I'm just THAT lazy.

I don't know how many times to I have to apologize to you. For ruining this story.

Yes, I am discontinuing RI and my other work, To Protect. I'm really sorry but it is bound to happen at some point. I'm just not that into it anymore. You know, writing fanfics.

WAIT. before someone cut my head off, I'm not insulting anyone. We have our own way of seeing things darling. In my case, I'm easily bored. In my POV, reading stories with the same character can be really frustrating. Why? Because lots of authors writes stories about the same charas you have. Well, that is the beauty of fanfiction.

I'm not saying I'll quit reading this fandom. I still enjoy fanfics very much. But with regards to writing it? Not so much.

So here I am at 6:52pm, April 8, 2013 at my room drinking coconut juice; apologizing from the depths of my heart once again.

I really am sorry though. For you and for myself. I'm a pathetic excuse of an author in this establishment.

I'm not expecting you to understand my rambling here. All I'm asking is that my reason reached you somehow.

I'm not quitting writing though. I'll never forget , ever.

Though, I am planning on writing an ORIGINAL story on a different site. Basically, Wattpad.

I'll be writing about something somewhat related to RI. But not all though. Just a little ideas for the said story. You'll also know more about me in that story since I'll be like almost similar to one of the characters. Almost. This time, I hope I'll finish it.

To amend for my laziness, I'll be willing to give you MY personal facebook account. Yes, my very own and not some dummy account. Message me if you like to know my account. It's the least I can do. PM me on facebook, I'll be willing to reply there. Even hate mails. I mean, I am at fault.

And yes, you are very much welcome to hate me. Sorry.

I'm really, really sorry.

Forever&Always,

roanislove or LeSkye

P.S. IF you are interested in my story on wattpad, pm me on facebook. I'm more frequent there.

P.P.S. I'm not leaving :) just discontinuing my works :(((

P.P.P.S. FORGIVE ME


End file.
